MER
by sun young
Summary: seorang pemuda yang sangat mengagumi sosok indah di dalam laut sana. / KYUMIN / YAOI !
1. Chapter 1

**Sebuah ff yang terinspirasi dari novel berjudul 'INGO' Helen Dunmore.**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy.  
Rate : T **

**Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin.**

**WARNING! YAOI! Typo bertebaran!**

**Disclaimer : saya hanya meminjam nama dari idol favorite saya, ini murni ff abal milik saya, tidak terpaku pada 'Ingo' karena saya ingin hal yang berbeda(malahan beda jauh banget dari ingo, hoho). hahaha**

~Mer~

legenda ataupun dongeng, aku tak peduli. Aku percaya akan adanya dia, dia yang selalu datang dalam mimpiku hampir setiap malam. Gila memang... Tapi memang begini adanya. Aku sangat mengaguminnya. Mengagumi sosok indah yang berada di dalam laut sana.

"Kau gila..." Donghae sahabatku bergumam sembari menatap padaku yang kini tengah diam menikmati tamparan angin laut. Kami duduk bersama dengan di iringi senja yang hampir tiba. Donghae menghela nafas dan kembali menatap'ku.

"Kau terlalu terobsesi, cho kyuhyun."

Donghae sahabatku berdiri dari duduk'nya dan ikut merasakan angin laut sepertiku dengan mata terpejam.

"Kau bisa menjadi gila" ucap'nya lagi.

Aku hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan donghae, donghae benar, aku sudah sangat terlalu terobsesi pada'nya.

"Jika aku gila, masih ada kau yang akan mengurus'ku, bukan?"

"In your dream, cho."

"Jika mahluk ini hanyalah sebuah bualan, mengapa catatan mengenai mahluk seperti ini tersebar di dunia bahkan telah bermula sejak ribuan tahun yang lalu?"

Aku menjadi seperti ini, bukan karena tanpa alasan. Aku berani bersumpah, bahwa aku melihat'nya yang indah secara nyata. meskipun dengan penglihatanku yang sedikit buram karena terkena asinnya air laut saat itu, tapi aku yakin beribu yakin bahwa dia ada, nyata!

"Kau menjadi gila seperti ini, semenjak peristiwa tenggelam'nya kau tahun lalu. Ayolah cho... Setan laut mana yang telah merasukimu!"

"Ya,ya, ya, terserah apa katamu hae, aku memang telah dirasuki."

Dongahe mendelik kesal dan berjalan menjauh meninggalkan'ku. "Hey, dongahae ah!" Teriak'ku memanggilnya yang sudah berjalan menjauhiku. Anak itu, sungguh lucu.

Aku berjalan mendekati batu karang yang cukup tinggi. Menaikinya dan mencoba duduk dengan berhati-hati diatas licinya batu karang. Basah, licin berlendir serta berlumut, itu yang dirasakan tangan'ku ketika menyentuh batu karang yang tengah ku duduki ini.

Kejadian itu, takan pernah ku lupakan. Pertemuanku dengan'nya. Dengan sosok indah yang selalu berada dalam mimpiku.

"Kyu, besok ada temanku yang akan datang kemari. Dia sedang berlibur. Ajak dia menyelam di tempat biasa, ya?"

Donghae masih serius dengan kubik'nya, sedangkan aku tengah serius memasak untuk makan malam kami. Ya, aku dan dongahe memang tinggal bersama. Dongahe sahabat'ku memutuskan tinggal bersamaku yang memang hanya tinggal sendiri.  
Keluarga'ku dan dongahe cukup berada. Aku lebih memilih tinggal sendiri karena kecintaanku dengan laut. Orang tuaku berada di canada. Dan alasan donghae... Entahlah, yang jelas, dia hanya mengatakan padaku...  
'Aku hanya ingin dewasa, dan aku ingin punya hidupku sendiri tanpa bayang mereka'  
Dasar anak durhaka, apa maksudnya tanpa bayang mereka?  
Dongahae sungguh mandiri. Aku dan dongahe membuka usaha kecil-kecilan, yaitu menyewakan papan seluncur serta alat menyelam untuk para wisatawan yang datang ke laut ini.

"Apa yang kau masak?"

"Sup jamur,"

"Hanya itu?"

"Lalu kau mau apa?"

Donghae tak menjawab pertanya'an ku dan kembali dalam kesibukanya. Aku melirik donghae yang tengah mendengus dan meletakan kubik yang tadi ia mainkan. Tak memperdulikan Donghae, aku terus melanjutkan masak'ku.

"Aku lee hyukjae, atau kau bisa panggil namaku eunhyuk saja."

Siang ini, aku akan mengajak eunhyuk sahabat donghae untuk menyelam. Menyelam adalah hobby'ku dan aku tidak keberatan untuk menemani eunhyuk menyelam siang ini. Donghae bisa berenang, tapi tak sehebat aku menyelam. Donghae tak kuat jika harus berada lama di dalam air.

"Aku baru pertama kali ke sini. Indah sekali."

Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum mendengar ucapan eunhyuk. Apa yang dikatakanya memang benar.  
Tempat ini sangat indah sekali. Aku menyiapkan kapal kecil untuk mengantar kami ke tengah laut.

"Kudengar dari hae, kau pernah tenggelam. Betulkah?"

"Ya, kaki'ku keram."

Itulah yang terjadi, kaki'ku memang keram saat itu.

Kami berdua sudah lengkap dengan pakaian selam kami. Sudah seminggu ini, aku memang tak menyelam. Aku lebih senang menghabiskan waktuku yang senggang di teluk. Eunhyuk sudah akan mulai untuk menceburkan dirinya dan Akupun mulai bergegas menyusul eunhyuk sebagai pemandu'nya di dalam sana.

Cukup lama kami berada di dalam sana. Aku dan eunhyuk menepi untuk beristirahat di pasir yang basah.

"Sungguh menyenangkan..."

Eunhyuk berucap dan memandangku senang. Siapapun yang menyelam disini, pasti akhirnya akan sama dengan apa yang eunhyuk ucapkan.

...

Eunhyuk menginap dirumah, aku suka dengan'nya. Dia sangat periang dan juga lucu. Sering ku dibuatnya tertawa karena lelucon'nya. Eunhyuk akan berlibur disini selama seminggu, dan terlihat sekali donghae sangat senang akan keberadaan eunhyuk. Apakah ada sesuatu?

Ayolah... Siapapun pasti akan merasakan sesuatu dengan tatapan yang donghae berikan pada eunhyuk.

"Aku akan ke teluk, kalian mau ikut?"

"Sore begini?" Tanya eunhyuk. Aku mengangguk dan beranjak memakai sepatuku.

"Kau mau ikut, hyuk?" Tanya donghae.

"Tidak, aku ingin dirumah saja sore ini. Kau?"

"Tidak, lebih baik aku menemanimu dari pada harus menemi kyuhyun sang penghayal."

"Penghayal?"

Hahhh... Sepertinya kali ini donghae akan bercerita panjang tentangku. Lebih baik aku segera pergi saja dari sini.

...

Tak ada seorangpun disini, hanya deburan ombak yang terdengar. Teluk ini memang jarang dikunjungi, baik wisatawan ataupun penduduk setempat. Karena sebenarnya tidak banyak juga wisatawan yang berkunjung ke pulau ini. Karena itulah, mengapa aku sangat senang berda disini. Tak banyak turis yang berkeliaran dan mengganggu.

Bau khas laut sangat tercium di hidungku. Damai sekali... Burung walet bertebangan diatas birunya air laut. Indah.

Eh?

Ternyata tidak hanya aku yang berada di teluk ini. Seorang namja duduk membelakangiku di kejauhan sana. Tidak memakai baju? Aku hanya dapat melihat setengah tubuh'nya karena terhalang batu karang. Ah... Mungkin dia berenang tadi.

Entah mengapa, aku tak dapat mengalihkan pandangan'ku darinya. Aku tak tau wajah'nya seperti apa, tapi entahlah... Mengapa aku menjadi penasaran seperti ini. Tidak ada salah'nya aku mendekat'kan?

Kulihat dia mulai berbalik menatapku.

Eh?

Dia menatapku kaget dan segera menceburkan dirinya ke dalam laut. Aku berlari kecil kearahnya dan menaiki batu karang yang tadi ditempatinya.

"Hey!" Teriak-ku. Loh? Apakah dia menyelam? Aku sama sekali tak melihat orang yang sedang berenang di sekitar sini. Ahhh... Aku sempat melihat wajahnya sekilas tadi. Dia... Mengingatkanku tentang'nya. Aish... Sepertinya aku memang sudah gila. Aku ingat dengan wajah'nya, wajah cantik itu... Aishh! Aku benar-benar tak bisa melupakanya! Tapi... Yang tadi itu namja! Bukan yeoja!

Sudah lebih dari tujuh menit dia menyelam. Hey! Apakah dia tenggelam? Jika dia menepi, pasti aku sudah melihat'nya dari atas batu karang ini.

"Apakah dia benar-benar menyelam? Selama ini? Bagaimana kalau dia?"

Aku kalut, bagaimana kalau orang itu benar-benar tenggelam! Tanpa pikir panjang, ku buka baju dan sepatu yangh kupakai. Tidak! Aku tak mungkin membiarkan orang itu mati disini!  
Aku mulai menceburkan diriku kedalam laut, rasa dingin mulai menyerang tubuh'ku. Berenang, menyelam, berenang, menyelam, terus kulakukan itu. Nihil, aku tak menemukan'nya. Kalau mungkin orang itu mati, mayat'nya pasti akan mengapung. Ah! Tidak! Mengapa aku berpikiran jelek seperti ini.  
Aku kembali menyelam.

Dan...

Sial!

Kaki'ku keram.

Ah! Kaki'ku tak bisa lagi ku gerakan. Aku mulai panik, Air menekanku dari segala arah. Air seperti menarik'ku, Tak memberi kesempatan untuk ku meraih udara. Aku tercekik. Mataku mulai berkunang-kunang. Ketakutan menguasaiku, dan aku mulai lemas. Tubuhku seperti ditarik kuat oleh arus, Pandanganku benar-benar kabur. Kejadian seperti ini pernah kualami sebelum'nya, tapi dia datang dan menyelamatkan'ku dari maut.  
Apakah dengan seperti ini, kami dapat bertemu kembali?

Aku berharap bertemu denganmu... Kumohon datanglah...

Kurasakan ada yang menarik dan memeluk pinggang-ku kuat-kuat. aku tak sanggup lagi untuk berpikir. Ku buka sedikit mataku dengan tenaga yang tersisa.

Mimpikah?

Dia... Wajahnya... Tepat di depan wajahku... Ku sunggingkan senyum ku padanya, dan saat itu juga... Aku sudah tak mampu dan mulai tak sadarkan diri.

TBC~

FF fantasy pertama sun heheu semoga bisa di terima dengan baik di sini hoho maaf kalau banyak typo u,u


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebuah ff yang terinspirasi dari novel berjudul 'INGO' Helen Dunmore.**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasi.  
Rate : T **

**Main cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun.**

**WARNING! YAOI! Typo bertebaran!**

**Disclaimer : saya hanya meminjam nama dari idol favorite saya, ini murni ff abal milik saya, tidak terpaku pada 'Ingo' karena saya ingin hal yang berbeda(malahan beda jauh banget dari ingo, hoho). hahaha**

**~~~~~Mere~~~~**

Ku buka mataku perlahan. berat sekali... Kepala serta dadaku sakit dan sesak. Dimana ini?  
Ku edarkan pandanganku di tempat asing ini. Aku tak pernah ke teluk ini sebelum'nya.

"Ini... dimana?"

Suaraku serak sekali... Aku butuh minum air tawar saat ini. Sepertinya aku sudah banyak meminum air laut yang asin itu. Aku mencoba beranjak bangung, lagi dan lagi, tuhan masih menyayangiku, Aku masih bisa hidup sampai saat ini.

Udara sangat dingin sampai membuatku menggigil seperti ini. Tenggorokan'ku sangat kering, aku membutuhkan air. Aku sudah terlalu banyak meminum air laut sepertinya, iaks! Lidahku asin dan sedikit berpasir.

"Mermaid!"

Aku ingat! Dia yang menolongku lagi! Ini tidak salah! Aku yakin bahwa itu dia! Aku yakinnnnnnnnn. Ya tuhan, apakah ini memang takdirku.  
Aku segera berlari menuju bibir pantai, ku edarkan seluruh pandanganku untuk mencari sosok'nya. Ya tuhan... Aku yakin itu dia, dan aku yakin, mermaid itu masih ada di sekitar sini.

.

.

Sudah cukup lama aku berdiam diri di atas batu karang ini. Nampak langit sudah gelap. Angin laut'pun semakin kencang. Tapi... Sosok itu belum juga muncul.  
Kau dimana... Ku mohon... Aku ingin sekali menangis. Aku ingi sekali bertemu dengan'nya... Aku ingin bertemu!

"HEY! SIAPAPUN KAU! KELUARLAHHHHHH! AKU INGIN SEKALI BERTEMU DENGAN-MU! AKU SANGAT MENGAGUMIMU! KELUARLAH! KUmohon... Hiks... Keluarlah... Aku ingin bertem- hiks- bertemu dengamu."

Apakah aku seperti bayi sekarang? Aku menangis... Aku tak dapat menahan emosi ini lagi, aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan'nya. Kumohon...

"Manusia..."

Kutegakkan tubuhku setelah mendengar suara itu. Dari mana asalnya suara itu?

"Aku disini... Di bawah-mu. Lihatlah..."

Dengan hati- hati aku segera merangkak, melihat ke bawah batu karang.

A-astaga...

"Hey!"

Mataku membualat sempurna kini. Di-dia... Dia su-sungguh ada di depan mataku saat ini. Perlahan, aku segera menuruni batu karang menuju'nya.

Mahluk ini tersenyum padaku. Indah sekali... Aku masih belum bisa sadar dari keterkejutanku melihatnya secara nyata.

Kini aku sudah berada dekat denganya, di sampingnya. Ku tatap tubuhnya. Namja?

"Manusia..."

Dia... Merman? Aku... Aku sulit percaya. Dia... Sangat indah dan cantik sekali. Ku lirik sirip ekornya yang berwarna biru laut ah tidak-tidak pink? aduh ada apa dengan mataku! ahhhh mata indahnya, dan bibir plum yang sangat menggoda itu.

"Manusia..." Ucap'nya yang sukses mebuyarkan lamunanku.

"Kyu-kyuhyun. Nama ku, kyuhyun..."

Mahluk itu mengangguk lalu meraih tanganku dan menautkan tanganya diantara jemariku. Mahluk indah ini sedang asik menatap tangan kami yang saling berpautan. Jantungku sungguh berdebar. Kulit tanganya terasa halus dan juga dingin.

"Aku sungmin..." Ucapnya yang masih menatap genggaman tangan kami.

"Kau mengerti bahasaku, kyuhyun?"

"Ba-bahasamu?"

Sungmin sang merman mengangguk dan melepaskan tautan tanganya. Sungguh, aku merasa kehilangan sekali.

"Ya, bahasaku. Sekarang aku tau, mengapa kau begitu berbeda.."

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Dewa oannes dari flistin, aku dekat dengan'nya. Dia sangat bijak, beribawa dan juga tampan. Dia sangat mirip denganmu. Oannes sangat mirip denganmu!"

"Apakah karena aku mirip dengan dewa itu, maka aku mengerti bahasa kalian?"

"Mungkin, tapi aku tidak tau pasti."

"Tapi... Aku masih merasa sedang berbicara dengan bahasaku. Malah kau yang sedang berucap dengan bahasaku, sungmin."

"Tidak, coba tutup matamu..."

Ku tutup kedua mataku, sungmin menggeser tubuhnya dan berbisik pelan tepat di telingaku.

"Dengarkan baik-baik..."

Kupejamkan mataku dengan rapat ketika tangan sungmin kembali menyentuh lenganku.

Sulit di percaya... Aku mendengar... Aku mendengar hewan-hewan laut mencoba berkomunikasi denganku. Aku tak tau pasti apa itu, yang dapat ku dengar... Sepeti lumba-lumba! Tapi... Aku tak mengerti.

"Mengapa aku hanya mengerti bahasamu, sedangkan yang lainnya tidak?"

"Karena kau hanya sedang berbicara menggunakan bahasa kami, bahasa mere."

Meskipun tak mengerti, aku mengangguk saja. Ini semua membuatku pusing. Aku yang bertemu denganya, berbicara dengannya, bahkan dapat mendengar jarak jauh hewan di bawah laut sana.

"Kyuhyun..."

"Ya?"

"Kau akan kembali?"

Aku tak mengerti, raut muka sungmin menggambarkan kesedihan. Sungmin menatap sirip'nya dan menggoyang-goyangkannya di dalam air. "Kau akan ikut bersamaku?"

Sungmin menatapku, lalu menatap sirip'nya. Aku mengerti... Mengapa aku sebodoh ini!

"Kami bangsa mere, selalu di buru sejak ribuan tahun lamanya. Kaka-ku, dagon, dia tertangkap oleh para pelaut yang memburu kami ratusan tahun yang lalu."

Mataku membulat kaget, kaget akan informasi baru yang aku dapatkan mengenai sosok indah di depanku kini.

"Ra-ratusan tahun yang lalu?"

"Mungkin sekitar seratus tahun yang lalu."

"U-umur mu, berapa?"

"Umur ku saat ini, 120 tahun. Ada apa?"

Ku tatap sosok sungmin. 120 tahun dengan wajah secantik dan seimut ini! Sangat menakjubkan!

"Jika di umur manusia, usiaku saat ini, kurang lebih sama sepertimu, kyuhyun."

Tidak ada lagi pembicaraan diantara kami, entah kenapa, rasa ingin memiliki terasa begitu besar sekarang. Aku sudah semakin gila dengan sosoknya!

"Sungmin, Apakah benar... Kaum sepertimu yang sering menghipnotis para pelaut hingga tenggelam karena nyanyian kalian?"

"Benarkah?"

"Ye-yeah... Menurut narasumber, seperti itu."

"Apakau percaya?"

"Aku... Aku percaya kalian tak jahat. Aku percaya kalian pasti takan melukai orang lain."

"Tapi nyatanya?"

Aku terdiam, apakah cerita ini bukan hanya dongeng? Nyanyian mermaid atau merman mengandung kekuatan mistis sehingga manusia yang mendengarnya akan terpesona hingga tewas karena tenggelam.

"ketika kami merasakan sebuah perasaan cinta, kami akan bernyanyi hanya padanya. Kami tak bermaksud menenggelamkan mereka... kami sadar, mereka tak dapat bernafas di dalam air seperti kami. Kami seperti manusia yang dapat hilang kendali setelah mengenal cinta. Kami hanya ingin hidup bersama dengan orang yang kami cintai... Kami, bangsa mere yang selalu disalahkan dengan peristiwa menghilangnya nelayan, pelaut atau apapun. Kami pergi berpindah tempat dari satu tempat ke tempat lainya hanya untuk menghindari ancaman manusia itu sendiri. Kami takut... Bangsa Mere takan berdaya jika sudah berada di udara. Mengerti maksudku,kan?"

Kini sungmin menatapku dengan sendu, tatapan mata itu seakan menarik-ku untuk lebih mendekat kepadanya. Sungmin seperti menghipnotis'ku, sama sekali tak dapat menghilangkan pandangan darinya barang sedetik'pun. Sungmin tersenyum dan meraih tanganku kembali, saat itulah hatiku kembali bergetar.

"Jantung-mu berdetak kencang, sama seperti-ku."

Tubuh-ku menegang ketika sungmin menuntun tanganku menyentuh dada mulus'nya itu. Sungmin terpejam, dan sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum sangat cantik padaku.

"Andai aku mempunyai kaki sama seperti-mu, aku ingin sekali selalu menjumpaimu. Kau satu-satunya manusia yang tak membuat-ku takut, kyuhyun. Kau berbeda dengan mereka."

Aku terdiam dengan jantung yang masih berdetak tak karuan. Mata teduh sungmin, suara indah itu, wajah cantik sungmin, membuatku sulit untuk berpikir jernih. Aku ingin sekali memilikinya. Sungguh! Aku mencintai mahluk di depanku ini.

"Aku akan terus bersama-mu, sungmin. Sampai kapan-pun."

Sungmin tak berbicara, sejurus kemudian, sungmin turun dari batu karang dan meneggelamkan setengah tubuhnya ke dalam air laut.

"Ayo, kuantarkan kau pulang, kyu."

"Sungmin..."

Kurasa, Sungmin tak akan melanjutkan pembicaraan ini. Sungmin menungguku, tapi aku tak mau. Mengikutinya seakan-akan membayangiku dengan sebuah perpisahan. Aku ingin terus bersama mahluk indah ini, bersama sosok yang sangat ku kagumi dan ku cintai disini. Aku tak ingin pergi!

Tak ada respon dariku, tangan sungmin mulai menarik tangan-ku untuk ikut masuk ke dalam air bersamanya.

"Tempat-mu bukan di sini, kyu."

Seakan ter-hipnotis, aku mengikuti sungmin. Seketika, rasa dingin menyentuhku ketika aku sudah sukses berada di samping sungmin.

"Kau siap, kyu?"

Sedikit ragu, aku mengangguk. Sungmin tersenyum dan menyentuh wajahku.

"Ketika berada di bawah sana, ku mohon... Lupakanlah udara. Pegang tanganku dengan erat, mengerti?"

"Lu-lupakan udara?"

"Bersatulah dengan air, kyu."

.

.

Hamparan laut biru terus ku saksikan, apakah benar aku akan berada lama di dalam laut sana? Tanpa bantuan alat penyelam? Ketika tenggelam saja aku hampir mati! Oh tuhan, apakah aku harus mempercayai mer cantik ini? Ku genggam tangannya yang lembut sembari memejamkan mata. Kurasakan dia mulai terjun dan menarikku jauh. Dadaku sakit, ombak laut mulai membawa tubuhku kesana-kemari. Aku terus berpegangan erat pada sungmin si mer ecantik ini.  
Aku percaya bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja jika bersamanya.

"Buka matamu, lihatlah ke depan." Suara lembut itu menyadarkanku. Betapa kagetnya aku ternyata itu sungmin yang sedang berbicara. Mulutnya tak bergerak, tapi aku dapat dengan jelas mendengar suaranya.

"Kyuhyun, kyuhyun!" sungmin terus berusaha memanggil namaku ketika keasadaran ku perlahan mulai hilang. Paru-paruku seakan penuh oleh air laut, mataku'pun mulai terpejam. Kurasakan, sungmin menggenggam tanganku yang mulai mengendur dengan sangat erat. Aku manusia, aku membutuhkan udara. Aku tak memiliki insang seperti sungmin di belakang kupingnya.

"lupakan udara, lupakan udara, kyuhyun! Atau kau selamanya akan tertidur!"

tertidur selamannya?

Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Entah kenapa, dadaku seperti hangat. Air seakan keluar masuk melalui lubang hidungku. Bayang-bayang akan udara seperti lenyap begitu saja. Mataku membulat besar ketika kurasa, aku dapat bernafas di dalam air! I-ini air! Aku bernafas di dalamnya!

Sungmin terseyum padaku, dan menarik-ku menjauh dari gelombang arus bawah laut. Aku ingin sekali bertanya, tapi aku takut sekali untuk berbicara. Aku tak ingin membuka mulutku! Bisa saja aku kembali dalam keadaan awal dan tenggelam.

"su-sungmin," ucapku dalam hati.

"ya?"

Astagaaaa... aku tak dapat mempercayai ini! I-ini seakan mimpi! Sungmin tersenyum melihatku yang berenang di sampingnnya, tanggan kami saling bertautan. Sirip ekor sungmin terus membawa kami membelah lautan.

"sungmin, bukankah kau bilang, manusia tak dapat bernafas di dalam air?"

sungmin tersenyum dan menggangguk, lalu? Kenapa aku bisa berada di sini?!

"apakah kau bingung, kyuhyun?"

"ya, tentu saja."

Sungmin tertawa, itu sangat cantik dan indah sekali. Ya tuhan... jangan bangunkan aku jika ini semua hanyalah mimpi.  
"aku mengatakan tidak semuannya bukan? Hanya yang istimewa yang dapat melakukannya."

"jadi? Apakah aku istimewa?

sungmin kembali terkekeh dan menarikku lebih cepat membelah lautan. " mungkin saja."

Rasa bangga menyelimutiku, yeah... aku memang orang yang sangat istimewa, haha.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

bayangan hitam besar bearada di hadapan kami, mahluk itu tak terlihat jelas! Sungmin menghentikan ljunya dan menatapku lalu tertawa. "tenanglah kyuhyun... dia pope, temanku."

Mahluk itu semakin mendekat dan menampakan wujudnya yang besarnya sangat WAH!

"a-apakah dia akan memakan ku, sungmin?"

"tergantung."

APAAAAA!

"hahaha, aku hanya bercanda kyuhyun... pope sangat baik dan juga ramah, apa lagi kau sekarang kan adalah temanku."

Ahhh, kenapa aku merasa kecewa ketika sungmin mengatakan kami hanya berteman. Ya ampun! Aku sudah gila!

"pope, apakah kau mau menolongku?" sungmin berbicara pada paus itu. Hah, aku tak mengerti bahasa paus itu, dia seakan hanya sedang bergumam.

"ayo!" sungmin menarik tangannku, berenang menaiki paus tersebut.

"kita akan apa?" sungmin melirikku dan tersenyum. "pope, akan mengajak kita pulang, kau berpegangan padanya,ok!" berpegangann bagaimana? Badanya licin penuh lumut! "coba saja, pegang bagian siripnya, kyuhyun..." sungmin mengerling dan beranjak menuju sirip kiri paus tersebut. Lalu untuk apa dia mengajak aku ke atas punduk paus ini!  
" aku kanan, kau kiri. Pegang yang erat, ok!"

Aku segera berenang ke sisi kiri paus ini, wahhh, besar sekali! Dari sini, Sungmin sama sekali tak dapat kulihat. "Sungmin, apakau masih di sana?" ucapku dalam hati. "ya, aku di sini. Tak usah takut, kyuhyun, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, berpeganganlah yang erat." Benar saja, tak lama paus ini mulai melaju mengibaskan sirip ekornya yang besar. Sungguh, aku tak menyangka bahwa akan berada dekat dengan paus biru ini, berenang bersamanya di dalam laut yang luas.

entah sudah berapa lama, paus ini membawaku dan juga sungmin. "Kyu?" aku tersadar, ternyata paus ini sudah tak berenang lagi. Sungmin di hadapanku dan tersenyum hangat sekali. "kita sudah sampai," sungmin meraih pergelangan tanganku dan menariknya sedikit menjauh dari paus yang sungmin beri nama pope tersebut. "terimakasih, pope." Paus itu segera berbalik dan meninggalkan kami, pergerakannya membuat sedikit gelombang air menerpa kami, dan mengakibatkan cengkraman tangan sungmin seakan terlepas, kuraih tangan sungmin kembali dan menggenggamnya erat. Sungmin tersenyum, dan mendekat-kan wajahnya berhadapan langsung dengan wajah ku. "a-ada apa?" aku gugup, sungmin menatap kedua bola mataku dengan lekat.

"tidak, ayo kita teruskan. Sebentar lagi kita akan menuju bibir pantai." Aku mengangguk dan berenang kembali tanpa melepaskan tangan sungmin. Ya ampu... berada sedekat itu membuatku kikuk, mungkin, jika di daratan, wajahku sudah me-merah seperti kepiting rebus, Hahhh...

TBC

nah segini dulu, hehe gimana? haha maaf kalau masih banyak typo, sun masih berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk ngasih yang terbaik. hehe oh iya, sun udah bales review'nya satu2. cek pm masing2 ok ok

balasan untuk uname: ya, jelas ini yaoi hehe, sun gak bisa bikin GS. hoho


	3. Chapter 3

**Sebuah ff yang terinspirasi dari novel berjudul 'INGO' Helen Dunmore.**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasi.  
Rate : T **

**Main cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun.**

**WARNING! YAOI! Typo bertebaran!**

**Disclaimer : saya hanya meminjam nama dari idol favorite saya, ini murni ff abal milik saya, tidak terpaku pada 'Ingo' karena saya ingin hal yang berbeda(malahan beda jauh banget dari ingo, hoho). hahaha**

"hey kyu, bagaimana dengan demam-mu? Apakah masih serius?" aku sedikit mengangguk dan menempelkan punggung tanganku di kening-ku sendiri. Setelah kejadian menakjubkan dua hari yang lalu, aku terserang demam tinggi hingga sekarang, mungkin... itu karena aku terlalu lama berada di dalam laut.

"lain kali, jika ingin menyelam, ajaklah teman! ini sudah yang kedua kalinya, Cho kyuhyun."

Sudah yang keberapa kalinya Donghae terus mengomel. Hahh... awalnya, Donghae mengira kalau aku sudah mati terseret ombak, tenggelam atau di makan hiu. Tentu saja, aku menghilang sudah lebih dari tiga hari, tapi perasaanku mengatakan, aku menghilang hanya satu hari. Aku ingat wajah Donghae yang hampir menagis haru setelah menemukanku berjalan terseok menuju pondok dengan di bantu warga setempat yang menemukanku di jalan dekat pemukiman warga.

Sebenarnya aku malu, bisa kalian bayangkan keadaanku kala itu. Baju yang basah dan hanya menggenakan celana boxer tanpa alas kaki serta rambut yang aut-autan.

Aku rindu Sungmin, si merman cantik ku!  
Sungmin pergi setelah menemaniku beristirahat di pinggir pantai yang sepi, sejujurnya aku tak ingin membiarkan sungmin pergi dariku. Tapi sungmin telah berjanji bahwa suatu saat nanti, kami akan bertemu kembali.  
hah... kejadian yang kualami sungguh menakjubkan, aku tidak meyangka bahwa aku sendiri yang akan mengalami peristiwa ini. Bertemu mermaid-eh tidak, bertemu merman cantik yang sudah menolongku dua kali dari maut.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MERE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

sudah satu bulan, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda dari si merman cantik itu akan datang. Dia berbohong padaku! Setiap senja datang, aku selalu menuju teluk, dimana aku bertemu dengan Sungmin si merman cantik.

"Sungmin..." bisikku pada angin laut, semoga saja, angin laut menyampaikan pesanku untuknya. "Aku... merindukanmu, sungguh, aku merindukanmu sungmin."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mere~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Donghae..." sahutku pelan sembari memainkan kubik yang biasanya donghae mainkan. Donghae menatapku dengan pandangan 'berhentilah!'. Aku merengut, mengapa tidak ada satupun yang percaya padaku? bahkan, dengan jelas aku berbicara dengannya, menyentuhnya, memegang tangannya bahkan... dadanya, hehe membayangkan itu saja membuatku malu seketika. Entah kenapa aku tak kecewa, meskipun sungmin bukan mermaid, tapi dia adalah merman yang sangat cantik imut dan indah! Entahlah, rasanya aku sudah cukup gila sekarang. Hampir setiap malam, aku selalu bermimpi bertemu dengan sungmin, dalam mimpi, aku dapat memeluk bahkan memcium sungmin. Hahaha miris sekali, sampai saat ini saja aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi.

Eunhyuk ternyata mulai jatuh cinta dengan tempat ini, ia pun memutuskan untuk tinggal lebih lama di sini. Tak apa, rumah semakin ramai. Kami membagi tugas, senin dan selasa, adalah hari donghae untuk menjadi pembantu Cuma-Cuma di pondok kami, rabu dan kamis adalah tugas eunhyuk, sedangkan jumat dan sabtu adalah tugasku dan minggu adalah hari dimana kertas, gunting, batu. Yang kalah dia yang akan bertugas hari itu haha

"Hae, sungguh aku tak gila, aku tak terbentur apapun." Aku terus berusaha meyakinkan Donghae bahwa duyung itu benar-benar ada. Tapi yang kita ketahui, Donghae sangat acuh dan mungkin sudah bosan dengan ceritaku, bahkan Eunhyuk'pun menertawakanku ketika aku mulai bercerita mengenai pertemuanku dengan sungmin. Kulihat Donghae memijat keningnya dan mulai menatapku.

"Jika kau tak gila maka diamlah! Ada apa denganmu kyu... kenapa kau semakin menjadi-jadi setelah tragedi keduamu itu. Hahhh..."

"tapi aku benar, hae."

Eunhyuk datang dan ikut bergabung, kami semua kini tengah berkumpul bersama di depan pondok sembari menikmati suasana senja pantai.

"Gara-gara kau, kyu. Aku jadi penasaran. Mungkin kali ini aku akan sedikit percaya dengan ceritamu." Aku menatap eunhyuk dengan berbinar, sedangkan Donghae menatap tak percaya pada Eunhyuk.

"tadi aku baru saja mencari yeah... informasi-informasi tentang duyungmu itu di internet, ada yang mengatakan duyung itu ada dan tidak, eummmm kalau tidak salah **Christopher Colombus** disebut pernah bertemu dengan duyung tahun 1493."

"Kau percaya?" tanya dongahe sinis, ahaha sepertinya memang tidak salah jika Eunhyuk tinggal di sini, aku jadi yeah... sedikit mempunyai teman berbagi cerita. Haha

"Tidak juga." Jawab Eunhyuk, aku merengut dan donghae tertawa.

"jelas, untuk apa kau percaya pada orang tua seperti itu, mungkin saja dia rabun dan tidak bisa membedakan yang mana manatee dan yang mana duyung." Dalam situasi seperti ini, ingin sekali rasanya aku menceburkan donghae ke dalam laut! Aku hanya akan diam sekarang, percuma, Donghae selalu menang jika dalam urusan berdebat seperti ini. Menyedihkan...

"apa itu manatee?" tanya eunhyuk.

"eumm sejenis Dugong." Jawabku, Eunhyuk mengangguk dan menyeringai. "Apakah manatee itu memiliki buah dada seperti wanita? Haha."

Sebaiknya kutarik kembali kata-kataku mengenai Eunhyuk, jika seperti ini sama saja! Kita lihat, bagaimana reaksi mereka jika nanti bertemu dengan Sungmin!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MERE~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lagi, aku selalu datang ke tempat ini, tempat dimana aku bertemu dengan Sungmin. Hahhh... Sungmin, apakah aku harus tenggelam dulu agar bisa bertemu dengmu? Jika memang seperti itu, akan ku lakukan!

Kubuka baju, celana serta sepatuku, dan Yang tersisa di tubuhku hanya boxer bergambar kura-kura milikku. Aku sudah bertekad! Aku akan tenggelam untuk bisa bertemu denganmu, Sungmin. Aku yakin kau ada di sini dan sedang memperhatikanku. Ku lirik air laut di bawah batu karang yang cukup tinggi, oh tuhan, selamatkan aku. Sungmin, kumohon datanglah!

BYURRR!

Aku melompat, aku berenang dan terus berenang hingga jauh, rasanya kulitku seperti kaku, dan darahku berhenti mengalir. Ini dingin! Sungguh! Aku mulai menyelam dan terus menyelam hingga dalam. Aku berpikir untuk melakukan itu sekali lagi, ya, bernafas di dalam laut. Tapi aku yakin takan bisa, karena yang sungmin katakan kala itu, aku takan dapat melakukannya jika tak ada sungmin, aku harus menyentuh sungmin terlebih dahulu agar dapat melakukannya. Kaki-ku perlahan mulai kaku, air garampun sedikit demi sedikit masuk dalam mulut dan hidungku. Sungmin, apakah kau takan kemari? Menolongku lagi, atau... apakau sudah bosan? Biarlah aku seperti Matthew Trawella yang tewas karena bangsa kalian. Sungmin, aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu lagi. Sungmin... kumohon. Sepeti yang sudah terjadi sebelum-sebelumnya, kesadarankupun perlahan hilang dan... apakah aku akan benar-benar tewas?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kyu, kyuhyun... bangunlah, hiks, bangunlah..."

Apakah itu suara malaikat? Bidadari? Indah sekali...

"Kyu... hiks, ku mohon..."

Aku tercekat, dan dadaku bergetar seketika. ITU SUNGMIN! Ku buka kedua mataku dengan paksa,

DEGG!

Di-dimana ini? Aku menoleh dan mendapatkan sungmin yang tengah menutup wajahnya menggunakan sebelah tangannya, sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi menggenggam erat tangan kananku. Aku mengerjap tak percaya, sungguh, ini sangat di luar akal sehat. Aku... sedang berada di dalam sebuah... mungkin gua, dan... di penuhi dengan air! Ini... seperti gua di dalam laut! Ketika akan membuka suara aku sangat takut, aku masih belum dapat berpikir dengan benar, yang dapat ku lakukan sekarang hanya mengangkat tanganku yang bebas dan balas menggenggam tangan sungmin di tanganku. Nampaknya Sungmin nampak terkejut dan memandangku.

"Kyu!" Sungmin berteriak senang dengan mulut yang tertutup. Ingat, aku masih bisa mendengar suaranya. Sungmin memelukku dengan erat. Sedangkan aku, terseyum senang dan balas memeluknya. Rasanya dadaku hangat sekali.

"Aku sangat takut." Bisiknya yang masih setia memelukku. Teruslah min, teruslah. Aku senang! Haha

"Begitupun denganku, aku sangat takut tidak dapat bertemu dengmu lagi, Sungmin."

Sungmin melepas pelukannya dan menatapku lekat, tatapan itu, hahhh... lebih baik aku pingsan. Aku tak dapat bertahan dengan tatapan indah seperti itu. Sungmin meraih pergelangan tanganku dan menggenggamnya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, Sungmin"

"Kau bisa mati."

"Aku tidak perduli."

"hiks, kau bodoh."

Apakah sungmin menangis? Aku tak dapat melihatnya dari dalam air seperti ini jika ia sedang menangis. Tapi kurasa, sungmin sedang menangis, dia terisak. Aku memeluk sungmin dan kemudian sedikit melonggarkannya. Ku lihat wajah cantik nan indah ini, tuhan, mistery apa yang kau buat untukku. Ku mohon, persatukanlah aku dengannya. Tak tahan melihat wajah indah ini, aku mencium kening sungmin cukup lama. Sungmin hanya diam, ku lepaskan ciumanku dan menatap mata indah itu dengan lekat. Sungmin masih terisak, ayolah... aku tidak bisa melihat wajah ini sedih karenaku.

"Sungmin, berhentilah. Kumohon, maafkan aku."

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, Kyu"

Apa?! Pulang?! Yang benar saja! Aku sudah bersusah payah agar bertemu dengan merman cantik ini, dan sekarang?

"Aku dan pope akan mengantarmu, ayo."

"Tidak!"

Aku mencengkram tangan sungmin dan menatapnya tajam, emmm lebih tepat mungkin ketakukan, Sungmin menatap sendu padaku dan meraih kedua tanganku.

"Ini bukan tempatmu."

"dan setelah aku kembali, kau takan pernah menemuiku lagi? Meninggalkanku?"

"Tidak, tidak seperti itu. Ini... ini terlalu jauh, aku sudah membawamu cukup jauh, kita akan mendapat masalah jika Dewa oannes mengetahui ini."

Aku menggeleng tak percaya. Ini sama artinya sungmin tak ingin menemuiku lagi. Sungmin, merman cantikku.

"Aku tidak peduli, akan kubawa kau pergi bersamaku!"

"dan membiarkan aku mati?"

Mati? sebenarnya ada apa ini! Siapa itu oannes! Persetan dengannya! Sungmin menunduk, entah kenapa aku merasa sangat egois.

"Jika dewa oannes mengetahui ini, aku tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Oannes akan mengurungku."

Aku memeluk sungmin erat, sungguh aku tidak ingin jika sungmin sampai mengalami itu. Aku tak ingin jika sungmin tak menemuiku lagi. Ku harap aku bertemu seorang penyihir seperti di dalam dongeng, dan merubah sungmin menjadi manusia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mere~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"terimakasih pope!" seruku pada paus biru itu yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Kini aku dan sungmin berenang bersama menuju daratan yang sepi. Aku bertekad akan bertemu dengan dewa oannes itu, sungmin bercerita, dewa itu berada di dasar laut terdalam. Yang kita tahu, di sana gelap dan mengerikan. Tapi di sana ada sebuah tempat yang sangat indah dan tak dapat di temukan oleh manusia.

Kami tiba di permukaan, dapat kulihat cahaya sinar matahari. Perlahan kamipun sampai dan memilih diam di batu karang yang biasa sungmin tempati. Di sini sama sekali tak berpenghuni, wisatawan jarang bahkan sama sekali tidak pernah kemari. Karena penduduk desa mengatakan pada semua wisatawan bahwa ini adalah teluk hantu. Maka dari itulah tidak ada yang berani kemari.

Aku terus bernafas, entahlah, baru pertama kali ini aku rindu akan udara. Mata ini tak pernah lepas dari sosok Sungmin yang tengah bermain dengan rumput laut. Ku genggam tangannya. Sungmin berhenti dengan aktivitasnya dan menatapku.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau sangat cantik dan indah, Sungmin."

Sungmin tersenyum dengan sangat cantik lalu sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya kepadaku. Seperti magnet, aku tertarik ikut mencondongkan tubuhku pada sungmin. Jarak wajah kami hanya tingal beberapa centi saja. Sungmin mengerakkan tangannya dan kemudian menyentuh dadaku. Sungguh, bisa mati suri aku jika seperti ini, jarak kami sangat sangat dekat. Ku genggam satu tangan sungmin yang bebas. Tak di rencanakan, wajahku mulai mendekat dan... aku mnciumnya. Ini bukan mimpi. Aku mencium bibir indah itu. Aku menciumnya! sungmin sedikit kaget, tapi sungmin tetap diam saja dan perlahan memejamkan matanya ketika aku mulai mengerakkan sedikit bibir atasku. Ku lumat sedikit terus dan terus. Entahlah... ini manis sekali! seperti candu, aku tak ingin melepaskan bibir ini. Tidak ada nafsu dalam ciuman ini. Aku sangat mencintainnya. Aku ingin berlaku lembut pada sungmin. Aku ingin sungmin nyaman berada dekat denganku. Ciuman kami terus berlanjut, kali ini aku melumatnya secara bergantian. Sungmin masih tetap pasif, dia hanya diam. Menikmatikah?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mere~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sungguh, ada apa dengan otakmu kyu?"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk tengah mengintrogasiku saat ini. Jelas saja, aku hilang semalam, dan baru kembali siang ini dengan keadaan yang saangat kacau. Aku tidak peduli, aku terus mengunyah makanan yang saat ini telah tersedia di hadapanku. Sepiring nasi goreng.

"Setan laut mana sebenarnya, kyu?" ujar donghae pasrah.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mer~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur nyaman ini. Hahhh... lega rasanya. Mengingat kejadian tadi pagi di teluk, membuatku tak dapat menutup mata. Aku tak dapat berhenti membayangkannya. Aku mencium sungmin, yeah... di bibir indah itu. Dan lucunya, ternyata sungmin tidak tau dengan apa yang aku lakukan padanya, sungmin tak tau apa arti dari 'BERCIUMAN' haha aku tertawa geli, sungmin sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Sungmin sempat meminta lagi dan lagi, karena menurutnya itu sangat enak. Sungmin menyukainya! Haha

Tapi... sampai saat ini aku masih belum bisa tenang, aku masih memikirkan ucapan sungmin mengenai dewa oannes itu. Sungmin mengatakan, dewa oannes memiliki cairan yang dapat merubah seekor? Eumm seorang? Dari bangsa mere menjadi manusia. Cairan itu sangat di jaga ketat oleh penjaga-penjaga hewan bawah laut sana yang menurut sungmin sangat mengerikan dan menakutkan. Aku yakin akan ada cara.

TBC~~~~~

Thanks yang udah review part 2, sun udah bales di pm masing-masing. Bisa cek aja ok hehe. Maaf buat cerita yang semakin gaje ahhhh typo juga mohon di maafkan u,u, hoho ah iya, sun baru mau ngomong sekarang nih. Don't be a silent reader, wokeh! :)

kireina : ikan pausnya kan jelmaan sun XD (?)

Namename : iya ini udah lanjut chingu :)

Liaa : di kamar sun :)))) #plak! gak tega kalau bikin kyumin pisah u,u#plak tapi gatau juga deng -_-a#apasih...


	4. Chapter 4

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ PART 4~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aku lupa kalau hari ini adalah jadwalku untuk menjadi pembantu cuma-cuma, hah... aku malas sekali, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Sungmin si Mer cantik-ku, Sedang apa dia? Apakah sedang bermain dengan si pope paus raksasa itu? Haha, aku jadi ingin bermain dengan hewan laut itu jika mengingatnya.

Siang ini, udara sangat panas, aku hanya memakai celana pendek-ku dan juga kaos dalamanku saja. Sungguh, jika aku tak tahu malu atau gila, aku ingin sekali tak memakai sehelai benangpun di tubuhku sekarang. Aishh... kipas yang di tanganku ini sama sekali tidak membantu. Kadang aku berpikir untuk memasang AC di sini, tapi Donghae berkehendak lain, jika aku sedang merengek untuk meminta benda itu, pasti donghae akan selalu berkata ' Kau itu laki-laki, jangan manja. Kau harus kuat sepertiku, menjalani hidup apa adanya' hahh... yang di katakan Donghae memang ada benarnya, tapi setiap kali dia mengatakan itu, tubuhku selalu merinding, Donghae terlihat seperti kakek-ku, sungguh, aku tidak bohong, Donghae sangat menakutkan seperti kakek-ku.

"kyu? Kenapa kau seperti itu?"

Kulihat itu Eunhyuk, hahhh... aku membenarkan posisiku yang indah tadi, badan serta kepalaku berada di lantai, sedangkan kakiku diatas tempat duduk.

"panas sekali..." keluhku dengan posisi duduk yang sudah benar, sembari memijat pelipis, dan tangan yang satunya mengipasi wajahku. Eunhyuk terkekeh dan mendudukan dirinya tepat di sampingku.

"Biasanya kau ke teluk atau menyelam, kenapa tidak kau lakukan?"

"Donghae akan membunuhku jika aku melakukan itu sekarang."

Eunhyuk tertawa lalu kemudian mengipasi dirinya sendiri dengan kipas yang sedari tadi ia bawa. Situasi saat ini hening, aku dan eunhyuk hanya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing yaitu kipas mengkipas. Sulit sekali ternyata hidup ini.

Enhyuk beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju meja kecil di samping lemari. Di meja itu terdapat banyak tumpukan buku-buku dan berbagai kertas-kertas yang bertumpukan. Itu ulah Donghae yang berlanjut kepadaku, kebiasaan kami menaruh kertas atau apapun yang bisa di bilang sudah tidak penting di atas sana. Tak memperdulikan apa yang sedang Eunhyuk lakukan disana, aku kembali melakukan kegiatanku yang sangat melelahkan ini.

"Wah, cantik sekali sketsa wajah ini. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata dia bisa membuat ini."

Eh? Sketsa wajah?

Menyadari kebingunganku, Eunhyuk kembali duduk disampingku dan memberikan kertas yang sedari tadi di lihatnya.

"Lihatlah... cantik sekali, siapa dia, kyu?"

Ketika kulihat sketsa wajah ini... as, ta, ga, i-ini... ini wajah SUNGMIN! Aku yakin ini Sungmin!

"Kyu? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Eunhyuk panik dengan keadaanku sekarang, dengan wajah kaget dan mata melotot aku memandang sketsa wajah yang sempurna ini. I-ini tidak mungkin, ke-kenapa bisa? Lukisan ini... yang mebuat lukisan ini adalah...

"Kyu! Apakah ada yang salah dengan lukisan Donghae ini? Ada apa denganmu, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

Donghae... di-dia yang membuat ini... jelas sekali nama yang tertera di sisi kanan bawah adalah Dongahe. Kenapa... a-aku tidak mengerti, ada apa ini? Kenapa Dongahe bisa membuat sketsa wajah sungmin. Kenapa... apakah... apakah sebelumnya Donghae pernah bertemu dengan sungmin? A-aishhh!

"Eunhyuk, tolong jaga pondok ini, aku akan bertemu donghae sekarang."

Aku meningalkan Eunhyuk yang sedang kebingungan atas sikapku saat ini. Tanpa mengganti pakaian atau apapun, aku segera berlari menuju tempat dimana kami menyimpan alat-alat selam kami, dongahe tadi berkata dia akan kesana untuk mengecek perlengkapan selam.

"Donghae?!"

Aku berteriak mencarinya, aishh kemana dia, aku tidak menemukanya di sini, ah mungkin dia di belakang. Dengan tergesa aku berjalan menuju belakang tempat ini, dan ya! Disana Donghae, tengah menggulung tambang sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi tak jelas.

"Hae!" panggilku seraya menghampirinya, Donghae yang sedikit terkejut mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi kesal. Aku menyerahkan sketsa wajah sungmin padanya tanpa berkata apapun. Awalnya donghae terkejut atas apa yang aku berikan, tapi tak lama, Dongahe menatap sketsa wajah itu sendu dan ternsenyum tipis tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada gambar itu.

"Aku kira ini sudah hilang." Ujarnya padaku.

"Hae, siapa wajah yang ada di sketsa itu?" tanyaku memastikan. Cukup lama terdiam akhirnya Donghae menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu,"

Ti-tidak tahu? Apa maksudnya?

"Hanya sekali aku bertemu dengan'nya, tapi sudah berhasil membuatku seperti orang gila berbulan-bulan hingga aku menyerah."

Aku terdiam, apakah yang di maksud Dongahe benar-benar Sungmin'ku?

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengannya?"

Donghae terkekeh dan mendudukan dirinya di atas pasir sembari memandang laut. Entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak.

"Pertemuan itu kuanggap sudah seperti mimpi, pertemuan tak terduga-ku. Aku melihatnya, memperhatikanya lama yang tengah duduk diatas batu karang sendirian. Saat itu sore hari, wajahnya sangat cantik sekali. kau tahu?" Donghae terkekeh dan menatapku, dan mulai kembali berkata. "Dia... dia ternyata **_Namja"_**

Lututku terasa lemas, yang dongahe ceritakan pasti benar Sungmin. Mengikuti Dongahe, aku terduduk dengan lutus lemas.

"Kyu, jika kau melihatnya saat itu, aku yakin kau pasti langsung menculiknya dan menjadikanya kekasihmu. Haha, itulah yang aku pikirkan saat aku melihat wajahnya. Hahh... tapi sayang, ketika aku berusaha mendekatinya, dia melihatku dengan wajah kaget. Yang kutahu dia melompat ke dalam laut dan aku... tidak menemukanya. Setiap hari aku kembali kesana berharap bertemu dengannya, tapi nihil, aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi hingga aku menyerah dan berusaha untuk melupakannya" Dongahe merengut dan menatapku " hey, kyu. Aku tidak jelek,kan?"

Aku menatap Donghae dan menggeleng lemah, "Kau buruk rupa hyung."

TAKK! Satu jitakan lumayan aku terima dari Donghae, tanpa mendengarkan donghae yang mulai akan bersilat lidah, aku segera meninggalkannya. Aku ingin bertemu Sungmin sekarang, aku rindu padanya. Dan... aku tidak menyangka Dongahe pernah bertemu dengan Sungmin dan mencintainya, mungkin? Hahh... ini membuatku bingung.

Perjalanan menuju teluk biasa aku bertemu dengan Sungmin memang cukup jauh dari sini, tapi untuk bertemu dengan Sungmin, tidak ada kata lelah untukku! HA HA.

tapi tunggu, sekarang bagaimana caraku untuk bertemu dengan Sungmin? Jika aku memilih tenggelam untuk yang kesekian kalinya itu sangat tidak mungkin. Berteriak memanggil-manggil Sungmin? Hmm... patut di coba.

Kembali lagi bertemu dengan batu karang yang licin dan agak berlumut, berdiri diatas batu karang seperti ini memang agak berbahaya, apalagi jika terpeleset lalu kepala terbentur, terjatuh kedalam laut, terseret ombak hingga dasar laut, bertemu ikan hiu dan di jadikan santapan. Errr kenapa aku bisa berpikiran sejauh itu. Aishhh lebih baik aku mulai saja.

"tes..." gumamku bodoh.

"emm SUNGMINNNNNN DIMANA KAUUUUUUU AKU CHO KYUHYUN! DATANGLAHHHH, SUNGMIN OYYYY SUNGMINNNNN! Uhuk uhuk."

Berteriak seperti tadi membuatku terbatuk dan sedikit sakit di tenggorakan. Sudah empat kali aku mencoba, tapi hasilpun tak ada. Hahhh... aku memlih duduk di atas batu karang ini, berharap sosok Sungmin akan muncul mendatangiku.

"sepertinya hari inipun aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Sungmin lagi." Gumamku. Sepertinya aku memang harus kembali ke pondok saja. Tapi ketika aku akan beranjak...

"Hey manusia!"

Dengan buru-buru aku mencari sosok itu, siapa yang memanggilku? Jangan-jangan...

"Aku di sini bodoh!" aku beranjak menuju sisi kanan batu karang ini yang agak cukup tinggi, ketika aku menjorok untuk melihat ke bawah, yang kutemukan adalah... oh astaga...

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu!"

Dia sama seperti Sungmin, memiliki sirip ekor yang indah, hanya saja miliknya berwarna biru. Oh god.

"Si-siapa kau?"

"Aku Henry."

Ku akui wajahnya memang manis, tapi eits... Sungmin lah juaranya. Mer satu itu mencoba menaiki batu karang yang cukup rendah dengan tumpuan tangannya, bukan bermaksud untuk tidak menolong, hanya saja aku masih terlalu kaget untuk melakukan apapun. Selain sungmin, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Mer lainnya. tapi sekarang aku bertemu dan aku tidak tau apa tujuannya menemuiku.

"Kau Kyuhyun'kan? Benar kata kaka'ku kau mirip dengan dewa Oannes"

Mer ini bertanya padaku, aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Darimana dia tau namaku? Apakah Mer ini ada hubungan dengan Sungmin?

"Hahh... jika bukan karena kaka'ku, aku tidak mau kedaratan seperti ini."

KAKA? Apakah Mer ini adalah adik Sungmin?

"Ka-kau?"

"Kenapa? Kau tida percaya aku adik dari Sungmin, huh?!"

Mer satu ini ternyata pemarah sekali, pantas saja, Melihat Mer ini, aku sedikit melihat sosok mer cantiku, Sungmin.

"Bukan maksudku seperti itu, eumm hanya saja aku masih bingung, untuk apa kau menemuiku? Mana Sungmin? Yang ingin kutemui itu Sungmin."

Kulihat Henry mendengus kesal dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada, meskipun wajahnya manis, tapi Mer satu ini tidak ada sifat manis'nya sama sekali berbeda dengan Sungmin yang sangat lembut dan menggemaskan, mengesalkan.

"Kaka'ku di larang ke daratan oleh dewa Oannes."

"A-apa? Ta-tapi kenapa?"

Henry mendelik dan menatap tajam padaku, sepertinya ini tidak baik. Jari telunjuk Henry sekarang tepat berada di depan wajahku.

"KAU! Kaulah penyebabnya, karena kau, Sungmin hyung tidak bebas!"

"T-tapi kenapa?"

"Karena tidak sepatutnya bangsa Mer berdekatan dengan manusia seperti kau! Aku tahu, kau pernah berada di dasar laut kan? Bersama kaka'ku? Dan kau memakan bibir kaka'ku! Aku melihat itu semua, tapi bukan hanya aku saja, para prajurit laut melihatnya dan melaporkan ini semua pada dewa Oannes."

"A-apa maksudmu dengan memakan bibir ka- ohhhh... maksudmu, kau melihatku mencium Sungmin?"

"Mencium? Apa itu?"

Ternyata, semua bangsa Mer memang polos dalam hal seperti itu. Lalu bagaimana mereka dapat memiliki keturunan? Haha

"lupakan. Henry, antarkan aku menemui Sungmin."

Henry tampak terkejut dan menggeleng keras. "Dewa Oannes akan sangat murka, kau tahu? Dia bisa membuat desa yang kau tinggali hancur seketika dengan laut ini."

Mengerikan sekali Oannes itu, tapi Sungmin pernah mengatakan bahwa Oannes itu mirip denganku. Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa dia.

"Apa yang akan Oannes lakukan terhadap Sungmin?"

"Kakaku di kurung, tapi kau tenang saja, Oannes sangat menyayangi kaka'ku, Oannes tidak akan berlaku kejam terhadap kaka'ku."

"Tapi dia mengurung Sungmin! Itu sama saja dengan kejam!"

"itu semua karena ulahmu!"

"Antarkan aku pada Sungmin!"

"Tidak!"

"Ku bilang Antar!"

"Tidak! Aku kesini untuk menyampaikan pesan kaka'ku!"

Aku terdiam, pesan? Semoga bukan hal yang buruk.

"katakan..."ucapku pelan. Henry menatapku dalam " Kaka'ku menyuruh agar kau... melupakannya dan jangan pernah mengharapkan untuk bertemu dengannya lagi."

Aku tercekat, tidak bertemu dengan sungmin lagi? Itu sama saja membunuhku secara perlahan!  
aku mendekat pada henry dan bersimpuh di depannya, henry memandangku bingung dan sedikit memundurkan posisinya.

"Kumohon, antarkan aku untuk menemui Sungmin, kumohon..."

Tubuhku lemas, aku tidak ingin menangis, tapi nyatanya... aku menangis sekarang. henry kaget menatapku, tangannya ter-ulur menyentuh pipiku, mungkin iba?  
Usapan tangan Henry di wajahku begitu lembut, ia menatapku dan tersenyum.

"Kau tulus pada kaka'ku?"

Aku mengangguk pasti akan pertanyaan Henry, senyum terlukis jelas di wajahnya. Henry mencondongkan badanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di hadapanku.

"Kalau begitu... jadilah bangsa kami"

TBC

.

.

.

.

Hhhhhaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh akhirnya sudah sekian lama gak publish ni ff akhirnya kesampaian juga~~~~~~ sun sok sibuk soalnya ToT #terus?  
okkkk Cuma ini yang sanggup sun kasih untuk pembaca setia ff sun ^^ #emang punya?  
maaf yahhhhh kalau banyak typo T^T


End file.
